Jillian Pearlman
*Real Name: Jillian Pearlman *Alias: "Cowgirl", Star Sapphire *Identity: Public Identity *Alignment: Good *Gender: Female *Hair: Blond, Eyes: Blue *Occupation: Captain in the United States Air Force *First appearance: Green Lantern Vol 4 #1 (July, 2005) History Jillian Pearlman grew up on a ranch in the western United States where she spent her childhood happily riding horses and chasing the F-16s that took off from the nearby Air Force base. When she grew of age she joined the Air Force as a test pilot, getting the call-sign Cowgirl and earning the rank of Captain. She was stationed at Edwards Air Force Base, where during testing of the experimental "X-2020"—which unknown to her had an engine reverse engineered from a recovered Manhunter Android—she lost control and ended up being saved by the only recently returned Green Lantern Hal Jordan, himself a pilot stationed at Edwards as a part of his secret identity. On the base the two began a flirtatious and competitive relationship. During the lost year, Cowgirl, Hal "Highball" Jordan, and Shane "Rocket-Man" Sellers were sent on an Air Force mission, on which Jordan, per usual, did not wear his Green Lantern ring. During the mission all three of their jets were shot down and the pilots taken as prisoners of war. Jordan filed down his chains in an attempt to escape the camp, finally doing so when his captors attempted to torture Cowgirl in front of him to get him to reveal secrets, since torturing Jordan himself wasn't working. Cowgirl and Jordan used the surprise to overcome their jailers, located Rocket-Man, and fled the camp, eventually made it a campsite and a hospital. Upon their return to America they were awarded POW medals in a ceremony interrupted by a ship piloted by Tomar-Tu crashing to Earth. When the three recovered POWs were put back on active Air Force duty, it was done so on the condition that they attend therapy sessions. All three skip the sessions, deciding instead to get together at Pancho's, the station bar, and work through it. Just 24 hours after being re-activated Cowgirl was sent on a mission alongside pilots "Sugarsnap" and "Whims" to take down the same group of terrorists that took her captive. During the mission her jet was hit and the Air Force lost contact, causing Jordan to go after her in his Green Lantern guise when he found out. When he made it to the crash site and nearby camp there was no sign of her, the terrorists having immediately taken off with her in a jeep when they realized the Green Lantern was coming. Cowgirl yanked the steering wheel, sending the jeep into a tree and herself into a frozen lake, from which she was saved by Hal Jordan, whom she recognized beneath the mask. As he attempted to heal her with his power ring numerous bounty hunters attacked him, until John Stewart, undercover as Hunger Dog, "captured" him and deposited Cowgirl in a hospital. When the Star Sapphire gem resurfaced, hosted by Carol Ferris, it attacked Cowgirl at Pancho's to get to Jordan before realizing that Jordan had feelings for her. The Star Sapphire jumped hosts to Cowgirl and chased Jordan, carrying Ferris, through the city as he tried to tire her out, eventually knocking him into a "Honeymoon Hotel". Jordan covered Ferris with a Green Lantern "suit" and the two did battle, with Jordan finally pinning Cowgirl under a car and prying the Sapphire off of her. StarSapphire_Cowgirl-JillianPearlman_RichB.png Star-Sapphire v2 TD.gif Cowgirl1c.gif Category:Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Star Sapphires Category:Sector 2814